capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hinata Wakaba
Hinata Wakaba (若葉 ひなた Wakaba Hinata) first appears in Rival Schools: United By Fate, being the first student to tag along in Batsu's search for his missing mother. About Hinata Hinata, the "Stormy High School Girl" Despite her size, Hinata is a smart girl who excels in almost all kinds of sports. Her proficiency in hand-to-hand fighting is said to be at par with those who compete at the national level. It is revealed that she received her training via correspondence course, but the identity of her trainer remains undisclosed up to this day. Being a very curious girl, she just can't keep still, and would often run around off campus after school. She can be sometimes be a bit of a smart-aleck because of her winning spirit; but other than that, she is a cheerful and lively person who lives the usual life of a modern schoolgirl. Rival Schools: United By Fate Before Batsu was transferred to Taiyo High, the school was somewhat a downtrodden place. She wanted her schoolmates to fight along with her, but nobody had the courage to do so. That is, until Batsu came into the picture, with a mission in mind--to find his missing mother. Although Batsu didn't want to have Hinata along, she still went with him, helping him out. Her efforts eventually paid off; news of her cooperation with Batsu inspired many students to take up martial arts, much to her surprise. Project Justice In Project Justice, Hinata again joins Batsu and Kyosuke Kagami in investigating the new threat to the schools. Her fate in the Taiyo High story varies; in one story she is kidnapped by Kurow and eventually saved by Pacific High School students, or leads Taiyo's investigation in Batsu's absence and is later saved by him when attacked by Kurow. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting trategy Hinata, when played correctly, can become quite a nuisance to her opponent. One of the keys for players is to remember that her back/down Heavy Kick is excellent as a Tardy Counter, and can lead to some high-damage air combos when used in the right instances. For instance, after blocking an opponent's projectile or slow-recovery special move, Hinata can use the Tardy Counter for great results. Also, using quick, poking Light Punches, followed by either a throw or an Enbukyaku can be quite troublesome. Players must always be ready to cut short a Textbook Combo and come out with a throw. This can keep an opponent on the wary side. Hinata's Team-Up Technique is pretty quick, and it's a great move to get players out of jams while powering up her teammate with Burning Vigor. Once it is performed, there will lots of Burning Vigor available for the teammate to use in the fight. Special moves Energy-cultivating Palm's End (Japanese: 気功掌底 Kikou Shoutei) Hinata unleashes a short-range energy burst from her palm. Its Hard Punch version can be made to deal up to a maximum of five hits by repeatedly pressing the punch button. Rising Solar Fist (Japanese: 昇陽拳 Shouyouken) Hinata does a jumping twirl roughly resembling Ryu's Shouryuken. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, Hinata may or may not do a sidestep before executing this move. Good as an anti-air attack. Blazing Dance Kick (Japanese: 炎舞脚 Enbukyaku) Hinata does three spin-kicks, and this has two versions, depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination. Both versions are also usable in the air. Version one. An exact copy of Sakura's Shunpuukyaku, wherein Hinata does a helicopter kick. Version two. Hinata does three flying spin-kicks that set the opponent on fire for a brief moment. Consecutive Leg Blast (Japanese: 連脚弾 Renkyakudan) An air-only move. Hinata kicks her shoes 45 degrees downward. The weird thing here is that she is able to kick a third shoe, when she is wearing only two. Best used against opponents approaching from the ground by dashing. Burning Vigor Attacks Hisshou Rengekken (必勝連撃拳) This has a maximum range of approximately four steps. Hinata rushes forward, delivers a fast barrage of punches, and ends with a Rising Solar Fist that briefly sets the opponent ablaze. Recommended as a Tardy Counter. Spiral Blazing Dance Kick (Japanese: 螺旋炎舞脚 Rasen Enbukyaku) Powered version of the Blaze Kick. Hinata does five, ascending forward spin kicks that briefly set the opponent ablaze. Best used either as an anti-air attack, or an Air Combo finisher. Team-Up techinique Guts-a-Hundredfold (Japanese: ガッツ百倍 Guts Hyakubai) Hinata approaches the active character to cheer the latter up. This fills the Guts meter to maximum level. Party-Up technique Hinata does the Final Symphony. Trivia * She lives with her parents and older sister Asaka, who is a college student. Where Asaka studies has never been disclosed to this day. * Talent-wise, Hinata loves to sing and dance. * She is good at Japanese language, physical education, and social studies; but fares poorly in calligraphy. * Hinata may be known for her national-level proficiency in martial arts, but her real skill is in origami, the Japanese art of paper folding. * Hinata does not belong to any club in their school, but many people ask for her help in various clubs. * Hinata is close friends with Sakura Kasugano of Street Fighter fame, and Natsu Ayuhara. It is revealed that they were all friends since childhood. Although she knows Kei (pictured in the gallery below), Hinata doesn't know her as well as Sakura, her closest friend. * An alternate version of Hinata (Hinata2) can be unlocked in Free Mode by pressing Start while selecting her. In this alternate form, Hinata's hair is golden-brown in color, and she wears a long-sleeved blouse. * The Kanji for her last name is sometimes misread as Wakabi. But during the production of the US version of United by Fate, her name was misread as Wakana. This error was corrected in Project Justice. * She is voiced by Tomoe Hanba. Gallery Image:RivalHinata.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hinata.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hinata Wakaba.gif|''Project Justice'' Image:HinataSakura&Kei.png|With Sakura (middle) and Kei (right) RivalArt.png|Hinata in Shiritsu Justice Gakuen Legion OF Heroes PJJapan.png|Hinata Being Stabbed By Kurow in her body RivalComic3.png|Rival Schools United By Fate RivalComicSS.png|With Natsu on the battle RivalSchoolsHinata.png|Hinata happy and smiling as a "Whirlwind Stormy Energy Schoolgirl" Image:CapGroup3.png|With Megaman Volnutt (on the left) and Hiryu (right) RivalEvoArt.png|Hinata Laughing at Batsu's Broken Teeth References Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters